videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Heroes
Dragon Ball Heroes is a Japanese digital card game in the Dragon Ball Series which was released exclusively into arcades in 2010. It is the most popular electronic card game on the market, making over 5 billion yen a year and distributing almost 400 million cards. Playable Characters *Ahms (Third Form) *Aka *Amond *Android 8 *Android 13 (Base, Super, King of Destruction) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 21 (Base, Transformed, Cell Absorbed) *Angila *Angol *Anilaza *Arack *Avo *Babarian *Babidi *Baby (Child Form) *Baby Hatchiyack *Baby Janemba (Base, King of Destruction) *Baby Trunks *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super 1, Super 2, Great Ape) *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) *Bardock (BR) *Bardock (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Beerus (Base, Rage) *Beets (BR) *Belmod *Bergamo *Bibidi *Bido *Bio-Broly (Base, Giant) *Bio-Man *Black-Masked Saiyan *Bojack (Base, Transformed, King of Destruction) *Borgos *Botamo *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, King of Destruction Super Saiyan 3, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) *Broly (BR) (Base, Wrathful, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Full Power) *Broly (Teen, BR) *Bujin *Bulma *Bulma (BR) *Burter *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Cacao *Cado *Captain Ginyu *Cardinal Mutchy *Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) *Cell (Imperfect, Android 17 Absorbed, Perfect, Powerhouse, Super Perfect) *Cell (Xeno) (Perfect, Cell X) *Cell Jr. *Champa *Cheelai (BR) *Chiaotzu *Chi-Chi *Chilled *Chronoa *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Golden) *Cui *Cumber (Evil Saiyan, Base, Super Saiyan, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *Cyclopian Guard *Dabura *Dabura (Xeno) (Base, Demon God) *Dark Gogeta *Daiz *Dark Broly *Dark-Masked King *Demigra (Base, Demon God, Final Form, Transcended) *Demon King Piccolo (Aged, Normal, Giant) *Dodoria *Dore *Dr. Gero *Dr. Kochin *Dr. Lychee *Dr. Myu *Dr. Wheelo *Dyspo *Ebifurya *Eis Shenron *Eis Shenron (Xeno) *Evil Buu *Fasha *Fin (Base, Ultimate Evolution) *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *Frieza (BR) (Final Form, Golden) *Frieza (Resurrected) (1st Form, Final Form, Golden, Angered Golden) *Frieza (Xeno) *Frost (1st Form, Final Form) *Fu (Base, Super Fu) *Ganos *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed, King of Destruction) *Geene *General Blue *General Bon *General Rilldo (Base, Hyper Meta-Rilldo, Meta-Rilldo) *Gine *Gine (BR) *Ginger *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape) *Gogeta (BR) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (UM) (Base, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (Xeno) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Kaioken) *Gohan (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Future) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) *Gohan (Teen) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Xeno) (Base, Potential Unleashed, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohanks (EX) *Gohanks (Future) *Gohanks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan (Berserk), Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaioken, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct) *Goku (BR) (Base, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (Teen) (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Teen, BR) *Goku (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Gotan *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan) *Goten (Xeno) (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Gotenks (Base, Fat Gotenks, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gowasu *Grand Supreme Kai *Gravy (Base, Demon God) *Great Devilman *Great Priest *Great Saiyaman *Great Saiyaman 2 *Great Saiyaman 3 *Guldo *Haru Haru *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant, Powered Up, King of Destruction, Super Grudge Amplification) *Haze Shenron *Haze Shenron (Xeno) *Hearts (Base, Super, Ultimate Form) *Heles *Hell Fighter 17 *Hirudegarn *Hit *Hoi *Iwne *Jackie Chun *Jaco *Janemba (Base, Giant, Split Body, King of Destruction) *Janemba (Xeno) (Base, Evil Demon) *Jeice *Jiren (Base, Full Power, Super Full Power) *Kale (Base, Berserk) *Kami (Base, Old) *Kamin *Kamin Kale *Kamioren (Base, Ultimate) *Katopesia *Kefla (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Kid Buu (Base, South Supreme Kai Absorbed, Kibito Kai Absorbed, Babidi Absorbed) *King Cold *King Cold (BR) *King Gurumes *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *King Vegeta (BR) *King Vegeta (Xeno) *Kishime *Kogu *Krillin *Krillin (Teen) *Kuriza (1st Form, Final Form) *Lagss *Lakasei *Lemo (BR) *Liquiir *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Lord Slug (Xeno) (Base, Super Giant) *Lucifer *Luud *Magetta *Mai *Majin Buu *Majin Buu (Xeno) (Base, Dabura Absorbed, Janemba Absorbed) *Majin Ozotto *Majuub *Marcarita *Masked Saiyan (Base, Great Ape) *Master Roshi (Base, Full Power) *Master Shen *Mechikabura (Base, Dark King, Power of Time Unleashed) *Medamatcha *Mercenary Tao (Base, Cyborg) *Meta-Cooler *Meta-Cooler Core *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Minotia *Mira (Base, Berserk, Super Mira, Towa Absorbed, Fin Absorbed) *Misokatsun *Moah *Mosco *Mr. Buu *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan (GT) *Mustard *Mutchy *Nail *Nappa (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Nappa (Adult) *Nappa (BR) *Naturon Shenron (Base, Super) *Naturon Shenron (Xeno) *Neiz *Neko Majin Mike *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Nicky *Ninja Murasaki *North Supreme Kai *Nuova Shenron *Nuova Shenron (Xeno) *Obuni *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Shadow Dragon) *Oceanus Shenron (Xeno) *Old Kai *Oren *Oren Caulifla *Oren Vegeta *Pan *Pan (Kid) *Pan (Xeno) *Paragus *Paragus (BR) *Paragus (Xeno) *Piccolo (Base, Brainwashed, Merged w/ Nail, Merged w/ Kami) *Piccolo Jr. (Base, Giant) *Pikkon (Base, Super) *Pilaf Machine *Pirate Robot *Psi Devilman *Pui Pui *Putine (Base, Demon Goddess) *Quitela *Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 3) *Raditz (Teen, BR) *Rage Shenron (Base, Super) *Rage Shenron (Xeno) *Rasin *Recoome *Ribrianne (Base, Giant) *Roberu *Rumsshi *Saibaman *Salsa (Demon God, Dark Form) *Salt *Salza *Sansho *Sealas *Sealas (Fused) *Shisami *Shroom (Demon God, Dark Form) *Shugesh *Shun Shun *Sidra *Sorbet *South Supreme Kai *Spice *Spopovich *Super 17 (Base, Android Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Android 18 Absorbed) *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Super Σ *Supreme Kai *Supreme Kai of Time (Base, Power of Time Unleashed, Brainwashed, Brainwashed (Power of Time Unleashed)) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Syn Shenron (Xeno) (Base, Omega Shenron, Transcended) *Tagoma *Tambourine *Tapion (Base, Hirudegarn (Final Form)) *Tarble *Tien *Tobi *Toppo (Base, God of Destruction Mode) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Towa (Base, Dark, Demon Goddess) *Trunks (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Powerhouse, Super Saiyan 3) *Trunks (Future) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Rage, Super Saiyan 3) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *Turles *Turles (Xeno) (Base, Berserk) *Uub *Uub (Adult) *Vados *Vegeks (Xeno) *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Powerhouse, Prince of Destruction, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Prince of Destruction Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, SSGSS Evolved) *Vegeta (BR) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Kid) *Vegeta (Teen, BR) *Vegeta (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaioken) *Vegito (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan Kaioken, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Veku *Videl *Vinegar *West Supreme Kai *Whis *Wings *Yamcha *Yamcha (Reincarnation) *Yamu *Zamasu *Zamasu (Fused) (Base, Haloed, Mutated) *Zangya *Zarbon (Base, Transformed) *Zeeun *Zen-Oh Non-Playable Bosses *Ba *Blue Bio-Man *Cabba (Baby Infestation) *Caulifla (Baby Infestation, Super Saiyan 2) *Clone Captain Ginyu *Clone Cell *Clone Frieza *Clone Gohan *Clone Goku *Clone Kid Buu *Clone Krillin *Clone Nappa *Clone Piccolo *Clone Trunks *Clone Vegeta *Clone Yamcha *Dark Shenron *Demon Realm Soldier *Demon Realm Soldier Δ *Demon Realm Soldier Λ *Demon Realm Soldier Σ *Demon Realm Soldier Ω *Dr. Gero (Enhanced Remodel) *Eis Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) *Garlic Jr. (Red) *God Broly *Gold Bio-Man *Haze Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) *Hirudegarn (First Form) *Janemba (Evil Energy) *Kale (Baby Infestation) *Kid Gohan (Villainous Great Ape) *King Piccolo (Fused w/ Kami) *Nuova Shenron (Super Shadow Dragonj) *Oceanus Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon) *Reaper Soldier *Red Bio-Man *Red Saibaman *Shadow Goku *Ultimate Hirudegarn *White Bio-Man *Wolf Person *Xeno Lord Slug (Super Giant) Kings of Destruction *Angila *Bido *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bujin *Dr. Lychee *Ginger *Hirudegarn *Kogu *Medamatcha *Nicky *Sansho *Wings *Zangya *Zeeun Levels See /Levels/ Stages *Android 21's Lab *Babidi's Spaceship *Battle Stadium *Beerus' Bedroom *Beerus' Planet *Big Gete Star *Boss Stage A *Cell Games Arena *Cell X Stage *Crack in Time *DB Inc. *Demon Realm (Demigra's Castle Ver.) *Demon Realm (Mechikabura's Tower Ver.) *Forest *Frieza's Assault of Earth *Garlic Castle *Hell *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Inside Buu *Kame House *Kami's Lookout *Mechikabura's Ship - Airborne *Mechikabura's Tower - Midpoint *Mechikabura's Tower - Summit *Mountains *Mount Paozu *Planet Konats *Planet M-2 *Planet Namek *Planet Vampa *Planet Vegeta *Prison Planet - Boss Stage A *Prison Planet - Forest *Prison Planet - Mountains *Prison Planet - Plains *Prison Planet - Slum *Prison Planet - The Chaotic Hell *Prison Planet - The Scorching Hell *Shirogame *Snowy Peak (Earth) *Space *Space (Earth) *Super Giant Lord Slug *The Chaotic Hell *The Glacial Hell *The Scorching Hell *Time Nest *Tournament of Power *Tournament of Power - Damaged *Tree of Might *Universe 3 *Universe 6 *Universe 11 *Urban Area *Urban Area - Destroyed *Wasteland *World Tournament Super Attacks (Characters up to N) *10x God Kamehameha *100x Big Bang Kamehameha *Absolute Release Ball *Afterimage Strike *Android Kick *Angry Launcher *Assault Flash *Atomic Kamehameha *Berserk Dragon Fist *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang God Kamehameha *Big Bang Kamehameha *Bio-Bomb *Bio-Hyper Beam *Biribiri Sorcery *Black Kamehameha *Blades of Judgment *Boiling Burg *Boiling Fist *Bomber DX *Botamo Impact *Brave Gatling *Brave Sword Attack *Break Shot *Burning Kamehameha *Burst Impact *Chaos Ball *Chaos Wave *Charge *Circulating Cutter *Cosmic Attack *Crash Break *Crimson Scream *Crusher Ball *Dancing Twin Dragon Blast *Danger Beam *Dark Big Bang Kamehameha *Dark Blast Stinger *Dark Death Ball *Dark Devil's Claw *Dark Final Flash *Dark Judgment *Dark Kamehameha *Dark King's Flash *Dark Rakshasa's Claw *Dark Rebellion Trigger *Dark Ruination Orb *Dark Spirits *Dark Vanishing Ball *Darkness Eye Beam *Darkness Twin Meteor *Darkness Twin Star *Dastardly Impact *Deadly Metal Needle *Death Ball *Death Beam *Death Dance *Death Impact *Death Slicer *Death Wave *Death Razor *Demon Whip *Désastre Claw *Désastre Compress *Désastre Eraser *Destruction *Destructive Ray *Destructo-Disc *Destructo-Disc Barrage *Devilish Blade *Dirty Slash *Divine Explosion *Divine Fall Arrow *Divine Hammer *Divine Revelation *Dodon Ray *Dodoria Beam *Dore Grenade *Dragon Claw Dance *Dragon Kamehameha *Dragon Tackle *Dragon Tremor *Dynamite Kick *Energy Fist *Energy Shot *Evil Quasar *EX Instinct Kamehameha *Explosive Energy Cutter *Extreme Dragon Tackle *Extreme Dragon Tremor *Extreme Flame Shot *Extreme Freezing Eye *F.F. Spark Cannon *Fierce Demon Flash Breaker *Final Flash *Final Heat Phalanx *Final Revenger Cannon *Finish Buster *Fist Cannonball *Flaming Shot *Freezing Claw *Freezing Eye *Freezing Fist *Full Blast Press *Full Charge Death Ball *Full Charge Gigantic Omega *Full Charge Rebellion Edge *Full Charge Revenger Cannon *Fully Charged Deadly Bomber *Full Power Beating *Full Power Headbutt *Full Power Revenger Cannon *G.G. Atomic Blow *Galactic Buster *Galactic Patrol Gun *Galick Cannon *Gemini Shot *Gigantic Breath *Gigantic Burst *Gigantic Cluster *Gigantic Destruction *Gigantic Genocide *Gigantic Meteor *Gigantic Omega *Gigantic Omegastorm *Gigantic Press *Gigantic Shout *Gigantic Strike *Ginger Buster *God Kamehameha *God of Destruction's Anger *God of Destruction's Banquet *God of Destruction's Discipline *God of Destruction's Gambit *God of Destruction's Howl *God of Destruction's Ingenuity *God of Destruction's Mercy *God of Destruction's Punishment *God of Destruction's Rapture *Golden Death Ball *Golden Metal Supernova *Golden Supernova *Gravity Burst *Gravity Finale *Gravity Fist *Great Death Beam *Great Devilmite Beam *Guilty Flash *Guilty Rush *Hacchan Tackle *Hard Désastre Eraser *Heat Phalanx *Hell Blitz *Hell Breaker *Hell Gate *Hell Gate Slasher *Hell Slasher *Holy Wrath *Hungry Time *Hunting Arrow *Hyperspace Punch *Ignite Vision *Inferno Attack *Innocence Cannon *Instantaneous Flash *Instant Transmission Kamehameha *Instant Transmission X10 Kamehameha *Justice Kick *Justice Slash *Kamehameha *Katopesia's Final Mission *Ki Blast Cannon *King Blazer *Laser Net Death Beam *Light Beam *Lightning Distortion *Lightning Flash *Lightning Sentence *Lightning Verdict *Limit Breaker Kamehameha *Lozenge Blast *Madness Cannon *Madness Wand *Mad Planet's Roar *Masenko *Maximum Cannon *Meteor Ball *Milky Cannon *Moah Blast *Mustard Break *Neiz Bind Wave *Nekohameha *Neo Masenko *Ninja Mist Shuriken *Overheat Magnetron *Peeler Storm *Perfected Time Skip *Phantom Beast Flame *Photon Shot *Photon Wave *Planet Bomb *Power Blitz *Power Impact *Psychic Blaze *Psychic Bomber *Psychic Eye *Rakshasa's Claw *Ray Gun Blast *Reaper Shot *Rebellion Edge *Rebellion Fang *Rebellion Hammer *Rebellion Trigger *Remote Serious Bomb *Resist Cannon *Revenge Blast *Revenge Cannon *Revenge Death Ball *Revenger Cannon *Riot Javelin *Rising Shot *Rocket Punch *Rock Paper Scissors *Rolling Satan Punch *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Savage Tyrant *Seasoning Arrow *Serious Bomb *Shockwave *Shooting Star *Silver Dragon Flash *Soaring Dragon Strike *Soldier Shot *Sonata of Purification *Soul Flame *Soul Judgment *Soul Punisher *Sparking Kick *Sphere of Destruction *Spirit Bomb *Supernova *Super Black Kamehameha *Super Burning Kamehameha *Super Dark Rebellion Cannon *Super Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Flash *Super Dragon Flash Fist *Super Electric Strike *Super Explosive Energy Cutter *Super Flame Cannon *Super Galick Gun *Super Genome Ray *Super Gigantic Cannon *Super Kamehameha *Super King Blazer *Super Rebellion Cannon *Super Revenger Cannon *Super Soul Punisher *Super Spirit Bomb *Super Tech Gatling *Super Ultra Burning Kamehameha *Super Wahaha no Ha *Supreme Kamehameha *Surprise Blade *Telekinesis *Thunder Declaration *Time Judgment *Time Skip *Trick Shot *Triple Death Beam *Tri-Shot *Turning Attack *Ultimate God Kamehameha *Ultimate Heavenly Cannon *Ultimate Masenko *Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike *Ultimate Time Skip *Ultra Instinct *Ultra Instinct -Sign- *Ultranova *Unrelenting Barrage *Valiant Breath *Vanishing Ball *Victory Cannon *Violent God Slicer *Void Energy Flare *Volcanic Explosion *Volcano Bomb *Volley Blast *Wicked Wave *Wild Rebellion Trigger *Wild Typhoon *x10 Kamehameha *Z-Sword Slash Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Arcade Games Category:2010 Games